Tracing in the shadows
by K4N3 the R34P3R
Summary: not a pairing, just a cool name. Tracer is brain-washed by Talon like Widowmaker was, without memory of her closest friends they try to save her while she tries to kill them. Talon holds on tight as they struggle to save their stolen time traveler. in progress. Chapter 2 is up i'm trying to figure out what genre this is please help.
1. In the shadows

_**Ok this is just a one shot for now but I do want to expand upon it if you guys give it a chance. Thanks for reading, it means a lot when you read that short description and give the story a chance to entertain you. I do what I can not to disappoint you all.**_

 _ **Short story_ in the shadows**_

 _I was floating in a warm, thick, fluid… an oxygen mask strapped tight to my face. I could hear myself breathing and my chronal accelerator humming, I always liked to think of it as a purring but this time it was humming. It was bright here, but couldn't see anything I pressed my hand against the glass in front of me… I couldn't remember how I got here. There was… I remembered a girl smiling at me her skin was blue… then nothing. I pulled my hand away from the glass I can't get out of here… so sleepy…_

Lena woke with a start. That weird dream kept popping up. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 6:00 a.m., as per the usual. Why her body won't let her sleep more was beyond her. She rolled out of her cot and dressed herself in her usual black combat gear, complete with tinted goggles and fire proof leggings, then strapped her accelerator to her chest. She wished she could cut her hair. It was growing passed her shoulders now. She liked to keep it short. It fit into her pilot's helmet back in the air-force, still stuck in the past. She ran her fingers through her bangs once, laced her knife belt on and went to the gym, a few people from the security detail were using boxing ring. Placing bets instead of doing their jobs as per the usual. The small crowd stayed quiet though. Pissing off an assassin was a very bad idea, a few of them found that out first hand when they got in a fight with Reaper. She couldn't remember what for but he nearly killed a few of them. The one that got easy was punched upside the head into a wall.

She decided to use the weights. She didn't like getting bulky but she needed more thrust power to get her knives through body armor. Her last fight with that Xbox 360 ninja proved that. After a few minutes Sombra appeared next to her. "Hi, Tracer" said the mischievous hacker "I was wondering if you were up for some sparring." Tracer smiled 'sparring' was what Sombra did when the idiots weren't doing their jobs. She usually asked Widowmaker or Reaper to help her teach them the values of focus and patience but Tracer wasn't going to turn it down, she had been kind of vexed since the Doomfist gauntlet got stolen out from under them. She put down the weight and followed Sombra to the ring who called out to the guys ahead of her. "Hey, muchachos were going next, fifteen thousand for one and thirty five thousand for both." None of those guys stood a chance but they never rolled above five or six thousand and greed drove all sorts of stupid ideas. Tracer did a flip over the ropes. Sombra swung under them. They stood to one side and the people fighting them were lined up on the other. They goons tended to line up biggest to smallest or as Sombra said dumb to dumbest. The smart ones knew not to fight. Numbering at nine this time around. Tracer left her knives and pistols on the bench with her jacket, this was a skin against skin fight.

Later at breakfast Tracer was cleaning a cut on her cheek, the jerk had punched her in the face with knuckles on. She broke his real knuckles as punishment. Sombra was sitting across from her eating fruit loops. "Did you see me flip that one dude? It was like hi, get out and he was on his back not even knowing what happened." Tracer didn't respond. She just scowled. Sombra realized what was wrong. "Oh come on he barely scratched you, you can't still be mad that some idiot had decent reach, in a real fight you would have blinked behind him and broken his neck before he realized he didn't hit you."

Tracer nodded still a little glum "How am I supposed to beat superheroes when an idiot like that with brass knuckles can land a hit without a bloody problem." Sombra chuckled "You broke his hand. That WAS a bloody problem." Widowmaker sat down next to Sombra with a yogurt and an orange. "I heard you made a mess in the gym this morning." Tracer shrugged. "Just working loose" God, Widow was good looking, the time she probably puts into squats alone must be ridiculous. Sombra perked up. "Are you going send her to her room now?" Widowmaker looked at her. "I'm your handler, do what you want, I just thought breaking someone's hand was unusual for Tracer." Tracer bit into her muffin, it was like warmly toasted car tire but she needed the fiber or whatever. "I don't get why were stuck here, we should be allowed to do something." Sombra smiled. "Where would you like to go? Can you seriously think of an open bar in Antarctica? Because if you can, I'm stealing a jet and headed there right now."

Tracer smiled. "We could check google maps or something." Sombra scowled at her. "I didn't hurt anything to check, I just wanted to be sure." Widowmaker shook her head. "Maybe you should stop getting your equipment damaged and we wouldn't have to come back here for repairs." Sombra scowled again, putting her head on the table. "It's not my fault, that scatter arrow is impossible dodge." Tracer smirked. "Neither is the cowboy apparently." Sombra's face went a little red. "That has nothing to do with you." Widowmaker got up and left, Lena watched her go, she probably wasn't interested in boy talk because of her husband. Tracer's smile faded. Overwatch got him killed. They were going to pay. Sombra snapped her back to reality. "Hey, Amiga quit staring" Lena looked back at her. "I wasn't-"

Sombra stopped her. "It's ok to be jealous, just don't stare… people might get the wrong idea." Lena looked back at her muffin embarrassed. She didn't really want it. She ate it anyways. Sombra's Bluetooth beeped, she picked it up. "Your friendly neighborhood arms dealer, guns and glory, is our business, how can I help you?" *indistinct yelling* "Yeah I got it, sorry." Sombra turned to Tracer saying. "The doc wants you back at med bay for another x-ray, he'll clean up that cut for you too."

 _ **Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed this extention.**_


	2. running blind

_**Ok tracing in the shadows part two… I'm not really sure what you guts think of this but I'm enjoying it so things should pick up soon.**_

 _ **Chapter two_ running blind**_

* * *

 _I'm floating… in the same green tube. There are voices, I can't make them out. How did I get here? My eyelids won't open. Think… The blue woman… she shot me with something before I blacked out… What was I doing before that?_

Tracer woke up with a start. Tracer looked at her clock, it was 6:00 a.m. She got dressed in her same Black combat suit. And put on her same red tinted goggles. She strapped down her Chronal accelerator, it hummed quietly and glowed a dim red as usual. She looked at herself in the mirror, she needed a haircut it was growing just past her shoulders now. Wait… that's… She ran her fingers through the mess once. Then she grabbed her phone and pocketed it. She walked to the gym, the security detail was rough housing, placing bets, instead of doing their jobs. She decided to skip the gym this morning and go see the doctor. She took a few lefts and rights. Past the cafeteria and the library and the weapons depot. Until she found the door with a red cross painted above it. She poked her head in, the doctor… Scott was typing on his computer. She called out to him "Hey Scotty, got time for a check-up?"

He looked up from his computer. "Sure come on in." he has a Scottish accent very light but it was there. She walked in and sat down on the examination chair while he minimized the window he was typing in. he turned to her and asked. "What seems to be the problem?" Tracer kicked her feet lightly before saying "I been having this dream lately… I think I've had it before can't remember how many times exactly, in the dream I'm floating on my back in this green goo and I can hear voices. Voices I can't quite make out." Scott nodded slowly. "Why don't you tell me more in the morning?" Tracer looked at him confused. "It is morning" Scott looked at his watch. "So it is, I'm going to get a nap, you shouldn't worry about you dream, It's just images but if they make you lose sleep I can give you something, lots of the security detail take sleep medication for a few weeks after they meet Reaper for the first time." He left the room. Tracer sat there for a bit. People were afraid of the edge-lord, and couldn't sleep because of it, she couldn't imagine having that problem. Tracer left for the cafeteria. On the way there her cheek started itching she rubbed it and found a scab… she hadn't noticed it in the mirror this morning, how had she gotten it?

Tracer walked into the cafeteria and saw Sombra talking to Reaper. She walked up to them. "Is there finally a mission?" Sombra didn't look happy enough for that to be it. Reaper nodded. "In the next few days, we would be leaving tonight if it weren't for the storm. Sombra was pouting still. "¿Por qué no pudimos salir ayer?"(Why couldn't we leave yesterday?) Tracer smirked. "Don't worry love, I will personally see to it that you and your cowboy boyfriend are reunited with the briefest of delays."

Reaper seemed to chuckle, you couldn't call it laughter, then he said. "The mission will be a few days at least, you two will need civilian clothes, better bring what you brought here, afterwards they'll want us to lie low." then he stalked away…. Stalker that would be an awesome code name. 'The Stalker follows her kill to the ends of the earth to finish her forsaken mission.' Tracer smiled to herself at the thought. Sombra asked her. "What are you smiling at Amiga?" "It's nothing." Sombra punched her in the arm. "One more comment about me and McCree and I will personally see to it that you get arrested and put in a Turkish prison." Tracer put her hands up in defense. "I'm just working with what you give me, love."

Sombra glared at her. "Can you stop?" Tracer smirked and slowly shook her head 'no'. Sombra walked off leaving Tracer with no one to talk to.

Cut to Sombra

Sombra went to a security door and opened it with her keycard. She closed the door behind her. And turned to the group inside, Reaper and a few suits, some of Talon's investors. Sombra looked at the monitors on the wall, Tracer had gone into the gym and was beating up a punching bag. Reaper spoke after a moment. "This is pointless, we know what we put in her head and what we suppressed, of course she is going to react the way she's been told to, we-" A man waved his hand to quiet him. That man was the dark orchestrator, he didn't have a name or a codename anyone here was allowed to know, but Sombra knew who he was, Mr. Nobody, Talons major general.

"Sombra, what do you think of our little pet project." Sombra rolled her eyes. "It's too late to make her a sleeper agent, you already got rid of the old her, this is just a faster route to what you did to Widowmaker, honestly you should show it off before you lose more assets than you can afford, her friends are really enfadado." He nodded as if he had come to this conclusion. Meaning he either wanted a second opinion or he wanted to see how aware she really was.

Mr. Nobody looked over at Scott who was also there and asked his opinion. Scott smiled and said. "I'm confident in my own abilities to rewrite her reality, she didn't care what I was typing onto my computer, good thing too. It was a lot sensitive information, we would have to have killed her then, but it proves she's not suspicious but she did notice the cut from yesterday, something that wasn't meant to happen, a broken hand wasn't the last thing that moron got, honestly I think she's ready for a mission." Mr. Nobody nodded. "Let us see how she does." He turned back to the monitors.

* * *

 _ **Right so that's as good a place as any to stop for a bit. I have a few ongoing stories right now so it might be a bit before I update, if you enjoyed it feel free to let me know with the review tool at the bottom of this page.**_


End file.
